


I Forgive You.

by chwefilter



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Food Poisoning, Infidelity, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwefilter/pseuds/chwefilter
Summary: Seungcheol discovers the benefits of forgiving.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	I Forgive You.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eu te perdôo.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/771228) by chwefilter. 



> I'm not fluent, so this work may contain typos.

— You know, I forgive you.

— …

— I thought long and hard before I asked you to come over, but I realized it would be stupid to just let it go. I had to do something about the two of us.

— …

— I... I called  Jeonghan before. He yelled at me and called me stupid. He said I was just going to get hurt again. That you were going to hurt me again. But it's not true, is it?

— …

— Oh, Shua... You've always been so quiet, it's been very hard to get into your heart. A lot, really. I remember when we met in that freshman party, I fell in love right away. You were beautiful, you caught everyone's attention. Literally from everyone. Heads turned at you every time you passed by. 

— …

— I was shocked to find that you also paid attention to me. 

_ A dry leaf hit the car glass. _

— It was Seungkwan who introduced us. He said to  me, **_ "Cheol _ ** **__ ** **_ hyung _ ** **_ , the freshman's into you. Don't you want to be with him, too? Come on, I got you for it. _ ** " and I remember I've never run so fast for a kiss. And when you kissed me... Oh... I still feel the butterflies in my stomach every time I remember that sweet kiss you gave me.

— …

— We spent eight months hanging out and then I decided to ask you to date. The boys spent the whole day distracting you while I prepared dinner at home and wore a beautiful tuxedo. That's what I'm wearing right now, just like you're wearing that black leather jacket I bought just for you.

— …

— I also cooked the same linguini I did that day. It's a shame that instead of making love to me, like that day, you slept with your face on the plate today. I was startled for a moment, but I was waiting for it. That's ironic, isn't it?

— …

— Why did you cheated on me, Joshua?

_ A tear ran down Seungcheol's cheek. _

— I should have suspected when you started leaving late and coming back at dawn. I felt another perfume, I saw the marks, I noticed that you were happier than before, when I was the only one. But I didn't want to believe it, I wanted to think you were all mine, like you always were. But it wasn't. It never was, actually.

— …

— Our friends are shit. They knew, didn't they? I know they knew. I know, because they always post pictures in the same places you were with him at the same time. I may be blind of love, but I'm not an idiot.

— …

— That's why I brought you here.

_ Joshua's head hit the car glass as they went through a spring breaker. _

— I love you, Joshua. Those four years as your boyfriend were the most amazing of my life. But I can't let you hurt me. That's enough of that. 

— …

— As of today, the only perfume on your clothes will be mine. I'm not going to stay up late waiting for you to arrive, drunk and scarred. I'm never going to shed a single tear on the pillow again. My heart will never be broken again. I’m done.

— …

_ The car made a turn and stopped near the cliff. _

— The sleeping pill took effect pretty fast, you didn't even finish eating it all. Even on our last date, you refused to accept what I wanted to give you. Just like you did with my love. You took five snares and let it cool.

— …

— But it's okay. I forgive you.

_ Seungcheol got out of the car and grabbed Joshua in his arms, unconscious.  _

— Maybe the cold water will wake you up, but it won't do you any good. Not when you haven't woke up from the lie you've been living. Thank me later, okay?

— …

_ He pulled the boy by his feet, listening to him mumble softly. _

— Oh, about him... Don't worry, he's next. I'm going after him right now, he's coming too. He thinks I don't know about you two, so he's going to be caught very easily. You two will think about what you did to me until you learn never to hurt me again. 

— ... Hm…

— You better still be alive when I get back, you hear me? Or I'll never really forgive you.

— ... Cheol…?

— Goodbye, Joshua.

_ He lifted the boy's soft body, throwing him off the side of the cliff. _

— I hope this will make you love me again. 

_ He got in the car after seeing his ex-boyfriend fall into the icy waters of the lake. _

— Calm down, Seungcheol, breathe... That was the right thing to do. He broke you. He deserves it.

_ He pulled the phone out of his pocket. _

— Jeonghan? You were right, I was an idiot. Joshua's not worth it. Please, can you meet me at home? I prepared a very tasty dinner, but I don't want to eat alone...

_ He started with his car, stopping at the pharmacy around the corner and buying another pack of sleeping pills. _


End file.
